A Special B-Day
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Ahsoka Tano wondered about many things. Like what to eat, what to do, what to think. You know, the usual stuff. Until one day, her mind popped out with a new question. One she never could have thought of. Do Jedi have birthdays? (Anakin and Ahsoka friendship fluff and humor, first actual one-shot so bare with me and please enjoy!)


**Hey guys!**

 **Now, I know this is so sudden. I have been like that lately. But last night, after reading a few SW:TCW fanfics on here and some other things, I got inspired to do one-shots on the show, and the inspiration comes from one of many sources, katierosefun. She's like amazing when it comes to these things. :)**

 **And I will be doing this all week and next, hopefully. Who knows?**

 **I don't own nothing of Star Wars at all. Though, I wish I did. But I don't. I hope this first one is good and I have questioned myself on this a lot: do Jedi celebrate their birthdays? IDK! Hopefully, this will clear what I'm saying.**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano wondered about many things. Like what to eat, what to do, what to think. You know, the usual stuff. Until one day, her mind popped out with a new question. One she never could have thought of.

Do Jedi have birthdays?

That made Ahsoka wondered as she lingered on the subject more. Do Jedi have birthdays? And if they did, then how do they celebrate them? How long does it last? A full day? Or was it shorter? More importantly; what if they didn't celebrate the special occasion? And how come no one ever talks or mentions it for once?

' _Huh, no one I guess._ ' She thought. That made her frown in disappointment.

No one in the Order nor the Temple did anything special in the ancient halls, nothing celebratory that would be for the special day. That made her both upset and mad. What was the reason for this? And more importantly, why didn't she think of this sooner?

Ahsoka wondered why she didn't celebrate hers? The life of a Jedi is never an easy one. But certainly the busiest.

Well, Ahsoka decided that she would solve this serious – and by serious, I mean fun business – situation today.

And she knew just who would help fix it for her. A mischievous, wide grin grew on her face as she ran down the long halls to her destination.

* * *

Ahsoka poked her head through the door to her shared quarters with her master and friend; Anakin Skywalker. There he was, lying face down on his bed, taking a nap. She grinned more. She quietly slipped in and tip-toed to his side, and that's when she started singing "Oh, Master?" He stirred. But he didn't wake up. She tried again, only much louder and with much oomph. "Master!"

That did the trick.

Anakin stirred more, moaning as he lifted his head a bit and his eyes were droopy when they started opening. Yet, when he could start to see Ahsoka, he groaned in annoyance.

"What is it _this_ time, Snips? I'm trying to get some sleep." He growled a bit and buried his head back in his pillow. She rolled her eyes.

"Says the guy that always stays up late in the hanger tinkering, or joking around with Rex and the troops, or maybe seeing Senator Amidala," she teased him on the last part, earning her a dark glare but she saw him turn red a bit. She smirked. "Anyway, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we celebrate our birthdays?" That got her master's attention. Truth be told, Anakin didn't really know the answer to her question. He even asked that same question to Obi-Wan once, when he was still his young Padawan. He had several theories revolve around it. He slowly got up on his arms and glanced at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess it was something that never came to mind until a few minutes ago. Why don't we do anything for the special occasion? Does everyone know when their birthdays are? How to celebrate it? Where to do it? I need to know."

Anakin moaned as he wiped his eyes clear of his sleepiness. "Um … I don't know what to tell ya Snips but … we don't."

Ahsoka blinked. Then, she sat up and gaped, blurting out loud, "What?! What do you mean _we don't_?"

"I mean, we don't. You can hear me, right? I am speaking Basic, aren't I?" He teased her back, making her glare and cross.

"Yes, I can hear you! So, why don't we?"

Anakin shrugged. "Beats me, Snips. But from Obi-Wan told me once, Jedi don't let their age get in their way."

Ahsoka looked confused so he tried explaining it a bit more.

"You know the saying 'Age doesn't define maturity'?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"Well, I think that's part of the reason. Jedi think the same way. And, it's just not our way. We're peacekeepers; we don't waste our time doing silly things like celebrate something like our birthdays. There are some who don't even know the day they were born. And others who don't feel like celebrating it. It's as simple as that. Now, can I go back to sleep?" He fell back down and closed his eyes.

"But wait!"

Anakin groaned in utter annoyance. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? "What?!" Ahsoka raised her eye marking at him at his attitude. Though, she's used to it. He's always like that; reckless, brave but annoying.

"God, you sure are annoyed."

"Yeah, well, can you blame me? You're like a thorn in my side!" Anakin retorted back. Ahsoka waved it off.

"Whatever. Anyway," she drew it out while Anakin tried his best to keep his cool and get some more sleep when she asked, "when's your birthday, Skyguy?" Anakin froze. He didn't speak. He only laid there, his back to her. Finally, after a while of silence, he spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it." He sounded low, yet she could see there was pain, somewhere buried in that line.

"Why not?"

"It's … nothing."

"Uh, it doesn't sound like it's nothing."

"Ahsoka, I said it's nothing. So, just drop it, alright?"

"It's just a yes or no question, Master. Just say it. Come on, I won't judge."

Anakin rolled his eyes, thankful she didn't see it, when he felt her poking his back repeatedly. ' _She's annoying me again,_ ' he thought begrudgingly while Ahsoka smiled widely and kept repeating, "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Finally, he snapped.

"Alright! It's coming this week! So, will you stop that?!" He yelled as he swatted her hands away and sat up, with a crossed yet tired look.

Ahsoka ignored his crude behavior. "Great! So, is it tomorrow? Or, what if it's today? Oh, when is it? You gotta tell me!" She leaned in right at his face. Anakin stiffened but he pushed her aside, getting up instead of laying back down. Looks like he wasn't going to get some sleep anytime soon.

"Oh ho, I'm not telling you nada! In fact, I'm done talking." He smirked at her shocked expression.

"What? But – but I – but that's not fair!" She shot out at him. He shrugged but his smirk grew more amused.

"All's fair in love and war, Snips. Later!" Anakin ran out of the door before Ahsoka could stop him. She grumbled a bunch of bad nothings. Now, how was she going to find out when her master's birthday was?

Suddenly, she knew someone that could help her out. She smirked to herself and ran out the room too, in search for Master Kenobi.

* * *

 _A few days later …_

Anakin drove his speeder to the outside of the apartment complex. He walked inside and made his way up to Padme's apartment room. He just got a call from her telling him to come to her apartment right away. She didn't say what the reason was. All he knows is that it sounded urgent and so he hurried. Any excuse to not be around his extra snippy padawan.

All week, every minute of the day, Ahsoka has been bugging him because of his birthday. Anakin didn't see why this was so inportant to her. All that came out of his old memories of his days as the slave boy on Tatooine was that it was just him and his mom. No one else. She always made it a very happy, special day for him and he loved every minute of spending his special day with her. But now that's she gone – he didn't want to say _that word_ , it made his stomach churn – he saw his birthday anything but happy.

He finally made it to the front door and knocked on it. After waiting for a few seconds, he tried again. When he heard nothing, he did feel something. He used the Force to open it and walked in to see nothing but darkness, except for the lights of Coruscant coming from the open landing pad from afar. He felt it again. A presence. Three, to be exact. That's when the lights turned on, blinding him a bit until his eyes adjusted for him to see. And what he saw shocked him just as much as when he heard happy cheering.

"Happy Birthday, Anakin." He saw Obi-Wan, Padme, R2, 3PO, and who else but Ahsoka herself. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers along the walls and hanging up in the ceiling. And in Padme's hands was a birthday cake. Chocolate, too.

"It's homemade. I thought you might like it." Padme said, a smile gracing her beautiful face. He glanced at her then at his former master, whose grin made him look guilty.

"For Anakin, everything you do seems to charm him, Senator." Anakin's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Oh, happy festivities, Master Ani. I dare say, I didn't expect you to partake in the celebration," C-3PO said. R2 beeped a few beeps at the golden protocol droid. "Well, pardon me for growing concern over the the day of the birth of the maker. You should show some consent yourself." More beeps were exchanged and soon, they got into another squabble, like always.

Finally, it stopped with her. And of course, she was grinning like there was no trouble at all. "So Master, what do you think?" She gestured to everything surrounding them. All the colors, the lights, the fuss. It made him feel what he felt as a child. And that made him huff and walk away to the landing pad, leaving a few confused and concerns looks behind.

Anakin sat near the ledge, his legs dangling over it, when Ahsoka came up and sat down next to him. She could sense his emotions through the Force. Sadness. Frustration. Anger. And what she felt before in their quarters when she asked. _Pain._

"You're mad at me."

"Yep." He rested his arms in his lap and stared at the city lights. They glowed vibrantly of all colors. It was enough to get him to look anywhere but at her.

"And you're regretting that I brought it up with Obi-Wan and Padme."

"Uh-huh."

Ahsoka frowned a bit and felt a bit of guilt like Obi-Wan. ' _He did warn me that bringing up Anakin's birthday would cause him … discomfort._ ' And now she wants to know why. Right here and now.

"Okay, Skyguy. You have to tell me what's wrong." He shifted away from her. "Master? Come on, you can tell me anything." Anakin still wasn't sure. He felt hurt. And that wasn't a first. "I'm all ears." His lips showed a ghost smile. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Ahsoka got closer when he started. "You know, when I said that some Jedi don't like to celebrate their birthday?" She nodded. "Well … I'm one of them. I don't like to remember the old days. They're good … but they're also painful reminders … of what I once had … and lost." Ahsoka felt that he was letting his old scars show in that moment. Her master didn't like talking about his past, for it brought him nothing but pain. This was one of those rare times when he lets his guard down and shows his true colors.

"Birthdays were fun. Now, they're just faint memories." He finally turned so she could see his face. But he stared straight ahead.

"Well, they don't have to be that way." He slightly turned to her. "Especially not this one. And I plan on changing that."

"Oh? And how are you planning on doing that?" He already knew the answer to that.

"By making it a special birthday." She stood up and held out her hand for him. Anakin hesitated taking it but when he looked up, Ahsoka's honest eyes spoke for them both. She was right. It's time to move on and make something new.

He took it.

* * *

So, they went back in. There was cake, chatter, and laughs. Even 3PO and R2 started to have some fun. When Ahsoka got some more punch, Anakin approached her.

"So, when's yours?"

"Huh?" She drunk her cup.

"When's your birthday?" She almost choked on the punch when he said it. He laughed a bit.

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Cause' that's fairness. You wanted to know when mine was. Now it's my turn. 50/50."

"But you didn't tell me when yours was. That's why I had to ask Obi-Wan for what he knew." She shut her mouth up.

"Aha! So, this _was_ your idea!" Ahsoka's lekku showed a dark scarlet.

"Okay, so I did some research. Plus I thought of getting you a piñata."

' _What was that?_ ' he wondered.

"But I still had to find out since you said nothing. So, I won't either."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep! Nada!" But, instead of facing his usual nagging, he shrugged nonchalantly. He spoke the same too. "Very well. I guess I'll just have to ask … Master Plo-Koon and see if he knows." Ahsoka almost choked again.

"What? No, he doesn't know when it is."

Anakin shrugged but he sounded like he was ready to laugh his heart out. "We'll just see about that. Oh, by the way," he leaned in and whispered, smirking, "Don't think for one second that you're getting out annoying me so easily, my young padawan. 'Cause after this night, you won't get one ounce of sleep."

He walked away, laughing to himself while Ahsoka stood there, gaping and staring seriously at his retreating back.

"Seriously?! After all the trouble I went through to do this for you? Are you kidding me? Master. Master!"

He waved her off and laughed some more. "You were right, Snips. This is a special birthday. Thanks." He winked at her.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you? Come back here! We're not through here! At least, let me know I'm getting a piñata!"

Obi-Wan and Padme watched the amusement unfold. At least, for the first time in forever, this was a birthday worth celebrating.

* * *

 **I think this came out good. And all in one day, I might add.**

 **So, you know the drill.**

 **Review, fave, follow me and this beauty and I'll be back with a new one. And hopefully, I can work on my Marvel fic and other things.**

 **Until next time, bye guys! :D**


End file.
